


Something for Everyone

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Pepsi, Resurrection, Romance, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine shopping trip with Cas takes a surprising turn when they get to the Pepsi Max section. Oneshot. Please R&R! Title from the Pepsi slogan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for Everyone

The shopping cart rattles along the Walmart aisle, Sam behind it pushing and grabbing boxes of pasta and the olives Dean asked for, Cas hanging behind him and occasionally becoming distracted by the characters on cereal boxes or arrays of soup cans. “Can we get Pepsi?” he asks as Sam’s gathering a bag of tomatoes.

“Since when do you like Pepsi?” he asks, placing Cas’s hand on the handle of the cart to keep him from wandering like a little kid.

“All that time at Biggerson’s,” explains Castiel, “sometimes they didn’t have any coffee, so I ordered Pepsi.”

“’Kay,” Sam shrugs, peering over a rack of cooking utensils to find the soda section. “I guess Dean won’t care if we just get a few cans of it.” As they’re pulling closer to the sodas, though, Sam stops and whistles. “Jeez, they underpay the people who work here,” he mutters, because the Pepsi Max boxes are painstakingly piled up on top of each other, arranged into an impressive castle of blue and red. Checking to make sure that Cas is still hanging onto the shopping cart, Sam turns around and slides a cardboard box of Pepsi Max out of the stack, unearthing a pair of yellow eyes that blink up at him like a golden retriever puppy who’s been hiding in the couch cushions.

“ _Sam_?”

“Holy-” Startled, Sam jumps and drops the box of Pepsi, which breaks open on the floor. He isn’t busying himself picking any of it up, though, he’s leaning down and looking closer at the eyes peeking out from the pop can castle. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t see you in- waitaminute.”

“Good to see you survived that hoedown with the Leviathans,” says the voice from inside the castle. Even though he can’t see the guy’s mouth, Sam knows he’s smirking.

“ _Gabriel_?” he grits out between his teeth while behind him Cas stoops to collect the Pepsi cans that have begun rolling away. “I- what are you-” Mind moving a few thousand miles an hour, Sam has to lean against the Pepsi Max tower a moment to collect himself. “How did you know about the Leviathan thing?”

“Pfft, they messed with artificial sweetener,” Gabriel shrugs. “I was all over that. Pepsi Max was safe, by the way. You’re welcome.”

“Gabriel-” He sort of sounds like he wants to strangle the angel but also hug him and hasn’t made a decision yet. “How can you be _here_?”

“Well, I built the castle myself,” he explains. “So I’m allowed admittance. You do that, uh, puppy dog eyes thing of yours, I might let you in too,” he adds with a wink.

“Who’s hiding in the beverages, Sam?” asks Castiel, coming up behind him. Sam jumps a little as if he didn’t expect Cas to be right behind him, because apparently unexpected angels are just popping out of everywhere today.

“It’s your brother,” he says. “Your _dead_ brother.”

“Which one?”

“Hey Castiel,” says Gabriel, emerging from the hole in the cardboard wall like a turtle poking its head out of its shell. “Heard about Purgatory. That’s rough, kiddo.”

“Oh, hello Gabriel,” says Cas, half-waving with the hand that’s not clutching a dented soda can. “Good to see you’re back again.”

“Back,” repeats Sam, sounding furious and annoyed that Cas isn’t as mind-blown as he. “From the _dead_.”

“He does that all the time,” Cas shrugs. “Maybe once every two centuries, he fakes his death and drops out to do…” His eyes sweep over the immense Pepsi Max structure. “Well, this.”

“You got to kill me one time,” Gabriel smiles. “Remember?”

“Right, I threw you off the top of the Eiffel Tower,” says Cas with a slight grin. “Right after it was built.”

“That was a fun day,” Gabe reflects.

“Well,” says Sam, flapping his arms against his sides looking ridiculously like an overgrown bird. “Well. Well, that’s just…” He makes like he’s going to lean against the shopping cart but instead he shoves it forward and it flies into a less-impressive stack of Coke cans, which drop off to the floor.

“Dude, nice,” says Gabriel, finally stepping out of the castle decked out in Pepsi Max gear. “Sorry about the whole ‘making you think I was dead’ shebang, but I think it worked out in the long run.”

“If I weren’t worried you’d zap me to Antarctica I’d throw you into that damn castle.”

“In the _really_ long run.”

And Sam can’t help it, his mouth turns up at the corner. Before he can feel too charitable to Gabe, though, he asks, sounding irritated, “Are you living off that Pepsi crap?”

“Don’t you dare take the name of Pepsi in vain,” Gabriel chastens. “And no, I get all the Snickers and licorice I could ask for.”

“Well…” says Sam again. “It’s just, Dean learned to cook. And he’s probably making dinner tonight… you could, you know, get some real food for once. Since you’re not dead and all.”

“Sambo,” Gabriel says, leaning down to set an unbroken case of soda in the shopping cart, “that sounds like the best idea since the time I tricked Lucifer with a fake angel blade made out of a Pepsi Max can.” 


End file.
